My Little Horcrux
by xray wolf
Summary: Harry belongs to me and me alone. It is only a matter of time before Harry realises this too. Dumbledore can't protect you from me my little horcrux. You'll learn this and so will the rest of the world. Even if I have to break you to make you understand because I will torture you untill the end of time.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry… Harry I'm coming for you Harry"

A small dark-haired boy sat up gasping for air. That voice sent shivers down his spine; he knew it but couldn't place it. Harry groaned his was hot, too hot to be comfortable, it was the middle of December yet Harry was too hot. Chucking the covers of he frowned as he remember the voice from his dream. It had sound familiar, yet he still couldn't place the voice.

Still lost in his thoughts as he tried to place the voice he didn't hear the floorboards creek as someone walk slowly towards his bed in Gryffindor tower. A shadow fell across the curtain, as a darken silhouette came closer and closer. Pain suddenly flooded his scar making the boy cry out in agony; his scar was killing him he was in that much pain. The figure drew back the curtains.

"Hello Harry" Voldemort said his red eyes gleaming as he observed his boy cry out in pain and shock. "What are you doing here, and how did you get into Hogwarts?" Harry asked through clenched teeth, he wouldn't show Voldemort now much pain he was in. "Very good questions my little lion and you will find out in good time" Voldemort purred and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry cried out as the pain in his scar increased. "As to why I am here I was bored and you can help cheer me up" Voldemort said smiling sinisterly a he began to unbutton harry pyjama top. "What are you doing?" Harry stammered as he felt Voldemort hands roam his chest. "Cheering myself up," Voldemort replied as he pulled out a sharp knife from behind him and plunged it into Harry stomach. Harry screamed in pain as blood oozed out of his stomach. "You look wonderful when you scream Harry, it is so beautiful, so sweet and totally one hundred percent addictive" Voldemort purred.

Harry tried to kick out and roll of the bed in an attempt to escape. He whimpered as he wondered why his roommates weren't helping him, couldn't they hear him screaming, he was screaming after all loud enough to wake the dead. "Now I will have none of that" Voldemort said frowning, as he pushed Harry back down onto the bed and straddled him with his legs ensuring Harry could not escape.

Voldemort smirked and leaned in close towards Harry ear and whispered into it as if he was foretelling some great secret "They can't hear you, you're totally at my mercy". As he saw Harry emerald eyes flick around the room at his room mates, as he mentally tried to plead with them to help him, but they obliviously just slept peacefully on. Unaware of the torture and pain their fellow room mate was going through at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Now I tire of this dwelling" Voldemort said as he pulled a squirming Harry into his arms.

Harry is kind of like a puppy, disobedient, unable to recognise his master yet, dependant on those weak light fools to protect him, just like a puppy dependant on its mother and totally harmless. But as a puppy changes into a dog it becomes loyal to master and only its master. As well as vicious and totally obedient Voldemort thought to himself as he position a weak kicking and screaming harry comfortably into his arms as he turned and disapperated.

Harry groaned as he felt like he was being squeezed into a pipe, it was down right

Uncomfortable, Voldemort smirked as he saw the boy look up at him disorientated. "First time apperating Harry" he smirked and ran his fingers through the boys black hair. His horcrux looked up at him in confusion "I thought you couldn't evaporate in or out of Hogwarts" his Harry asked. Voldemort smiled as place his Harry down onto the kingside bed. "Harry nothing is impossible for your Master remember that", Voldemort purred.

Harry felt outraged that this monster had even attempt to call himself Harry master. . "You are not my master", Harry spat out in self righteous angry and outrage. Harry gasp out in pain as Voldemort had just backhanded across the face very hard for that comment. Harry could feel the right side of his cheek beginning to swell up and was throbbing painfully. "Harry you belong to me and only me", Voldemort hissed possessively as he deliberately pushed against Harry bruised up cheek making his horcrux gasp in pain and watched as those beautiful emerald eyes begin to fill up with tears.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. He couldn't see much as it was all dark the only thing he could see was his red eyes glowing in the dark and nothing else. "I want to spend the weekend with you my little horcrux now go to sleep", Voldemort said as he pulled his horcrux down onto the bed.

Harry didn't want to go to sleep, but he had to as he was just too tired to argue. It was like all energy had drained out of him the minute Voldemort had said the word sleep.

Voldemort smiled down at his horcrux asleep curled up at his side as he pulled his horcrux closer to him so Harry was lying down on his chest.

Nobody knew what it was like to hold your horcrux near you. The amount of contentment and satisfaction any of his horcruxes gave him. The pure energy any of his processions had. Especially his seventh because the seventh was special and unique in ways only know to him. "Mine" he whispered as he pulled the boy closer to him and drifted of to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 an Explanation

Chapter 2.

**Thanks to everybody that has reviewed, followed and favourites. **

**I own nothing. This is set in December of Fifth year and will become obvious in this chapter and later chapter. Occulamency hasn't started yet. As for parings I am a fan of Harrymort and if you guys would like slash or not please go on my poll and vote. I warn you now if it is slash it will be a very long time getting there. Phoniexfyre2552 it is great to see you asking so many questions as questions are what motivate a writer. You all should be scared for Harry.**

**And I thank each and every one of you for your wonderful reviews.**

"Harry wake up," Voldemort said shaking his horcrux awake. "Gorrah way Ron need sleep", Harry sleepily murmur as he attempt to roll away from him. Voldemort stared down in disbelief he had just been ignored and been mistaken for a blood traitor, how dare his Harry even think that. "My little one I am not your friend Ron" Voldemort sneered as he saw Harry killing curse eyes blink up at him and then winced as the boy screamed down his ear.

Harry frowned as he felt Ron shaking him it was far too early, he glanced up that wasn't Ron and felt pure shock fill him. Yes Harry had just screamed in shock then shut up as he remembered last night's activities. "You kidnapped me" Harry snarled.

Voldemort frowned yes he took the boy against his will but it was for the boys own good and Lord Voldemort safety. "So, what are you going to do about? … Harry" Voldemort challenged Harry with a smirk. The boy frowned then slumped back in defeat.

Voldemort smirked as he listened into the boy's thoughts. So his horcrux thought he would be able to escape later, but also had realised Voldemort wanted him for something, and had remembered that monster had called him _his little horcrux._

Voldemort suddenly dragged Harry out of bed and began pulling Harry down a corridor. Harry barley had time to see where he was going never mind mesmerising a way out to escape.

They eventually reached a sitting area; Green plush armchairs, silver rug and a wooden coffee table. "Harry sit down", Voldemort commanded pointing at the chair opposite him. Harry sat feeling much like a dog. "Good boy," Voldemort said patronisingly like he knew what Harry just thought. "Now Harry you deserver an explanation and don't interrupt me I am not like a certain old fool and will not tolerate any interruptions." Harry quickly nodded to show he understood as for an explanation was better than nothing at all.

"In your second year you stabbed one of my Horcruxes with a Basilisk fang. However one of my soul pieces can not destroy another soul piece. As you are one of my Horcruxes you cannot destroy any other part of me as this would hurt you and would be classified as suicide. So when you stabbed my diary the light you saw was the diary transporting itself and its container back to the safe place it knew. My Headquarters and not the Malfoys house as that had disastrous consequences for the diary. What you picked up was an automatic fake, a defense mechanism and nobody but me could tell the difference as you are both my Horcruxes. After your fourth year and I had been resurrected I found my diary and it told me all about what had happened in your second year. Because you had Basilisk venom in your blood, and you would had survived anyway because no horcrux can destroy another horcrux. When I took your blood, I automatically made the bond between us deeper and more powerful than an ordinary Horcrux bond. Therefore I can sense you no matter where you are and what you are doing so you will never escape from me, no matter where on the globe you go. Because you are immune to the killing curse, Basilisk Venom and because of that meddling old fools firebird that healed you with phoenix tears, FiendFyre. Getting healed by a phoenix is extraordinarily rare and will only grant one person in its entire lifetime the gift of being a fire elemental. Dumbledore's phoenix chose that person to be you Harry. When I took your blood you granted my Horcruxes immunity from the killing curse, Basilisk venom, and fiendfyre. The immunities you gave me are the only way a Horcrux can be destroyed, so you my little one have ensured that we will live for the entire of eternity. As you are a fire elemental you will have to be trained at my side as it is very dangerous for you and others if you are not trained. Harry you will fight at my side as you cannot fight against me. In time you will become more powerful as I train you. And the more powerful you become the more of a power increase I get, so I will be pushing you to beyond your potential. This will mean extremely hard work for you.


End file.
